toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot Headquarters (also known as Sellbot HQ, and commonly abbreviated as SBHQ) is the Sellbots' base of operation; it is located at the peninsula of Oak Street in Daisy Gardens. It is a desolate ruin of pollution and corruption. Sellbot Headquarters is home to the Sellbot Towers, the Sellbot Factory, and the Sellbot Aerodrome. On top of one of the Sellbot Towers, the Sellbot Marketing Tower, is where Toons may find the Sellbot Cog boss, the Vice President. Toons will usually have their first encounter with the headquarters upon reaching the ToonTask line in Daisy Gardens. Several tasks in said playground will often require Toons to complete objectives in or around the headquarters. Courtyard The courtyard is the main location in Sellbot HQ. It is a dark and ugly wasteland, with grey hills tainted with pollution as far as the eye can see. Surrounding the main area are strange, metallic structures, some in irreparable states of ruin. Small pools of Oil can be seen scattered around the courtyard, which cause a Toon to slip and slide across the battlefield. In the meantime, Cogs roam free, ready to catch a Toon off-guard. Excluding certain cog invasions, cogs in this area range from levels 4 to 6, the lowest level of any roaming Cogs within a HQ Courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard is "the pit", in which Toons can stand in order to be safe from the Cogs. "The pit" can also be thought of as a "gathering place" for Toons who are preparing to take on the Vice President or the Sellbot Factory. North of the pit, and the main entrance to Sellbot HQ are the Sellbot Towers, where Toons may fight the V.P. and obtain promotions for their Cog Disguise. East of the pit, lays the Sellbot Factory, where Toons can earn Sellbot Cog Suit parts and merits. West of the pit is the entrance to the Sellbot Aerodrome, where Toons can play in two separate challenges in a PvP setting against other groups of Toons for higher merits and rewards. Sellbot Factory The Sellbot Factory, unlike other Cog HQ facilities, has it's own sector within Sellbot HQ. It is a large, grey-silver structure with numerous pipes protruding from the outer walls connecting to who knows where. Cogs roam the outside of the Factory, and are the same level as the ones roaming the Courtyard. This is where many Sellbots are created and where stolen gags are stored. In this location you can earn your Sellbot Cog Suit. It also is one of the handiest places to grind for merits. The Sellbot Factory can be accessed trough two entrances: The Front Entrance, which any Toon can enter and the Side Entrance which only Toons with 31 laff points and above may use. You will go through many different areas here, encountering Goons, Sprockets and Skelecogs along the way. The boss of the factory is the Factory Foreman, a level 9 Skelecog. Sellbot Aerodrome The Sellbot Aerodrome is initially locked for all Toons unless they complete an additional ToonTask line by Coach Zucchini in Daisy Gardens. It is a large sprawling port with blimps, vaguely resembling a greyish airport, where the Sellbots launch off of, and begin their invasions around Toontown. They return here to deposit stolen Gags and other intel. The Aerodrome itself is a sprawling courtyard with more powerful Cogs - the courtyard Cogs range from levels 5 to 7. Toons can form parties of four and challenge other parties of four in either the easier Standard Aerodrome, with Cogs ranging from levels 5 to 10, or the harder, longer Express Aerodrome, with Cogs ranging from levels 8 to 12. The boss of this facility is a special Cog, the Director of Logistics. Sellbot Towers The Sellbot Towers is the name of the skycrapers found in the courtyard of Sellbot HQ. One of them, the Sellbot Marketing Tower, serves as the domain for the Vice President. To enter, you must complete your Sellbot Cog Disguise by defeating the Factory Foreman a total of ten times. Once inside, you can see that it is a large room with two large green lights. The giant elevator at the end can allow up to 8 Toons inside at once. You must have a certain amount of merits to fight the V.P, the amount of merits depending on your Sellbot disguise suit. Once everyone has gone up, you will see the V.P. there, congratulating Cogs on their promotions. There will be a Toon hanging in a cage and will give you away. The V.P. will remove your disguises and begin attacking. You must fight waves of Cogs and Skelecogs before the boss battle against the V.P. himself. Once completed, you will save a Toon and get an SOS card, as well as a level-up promotion of your Cog Disguise as a reward. Category:Locations Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbots Category:Cogs Category:Sellbot Headquarters